


Afterhours in Centerville

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (Smutty/Fluffy) Fanfics – day 8Ron surprises Ellie after work with some holiday cheer.
Relationships: Officer Ron Peterson/ Original Female Character





	Afterhours in Centerville

As much as Ellie loved her job as the head baker and decorator at the Sassy Sugar Cake Shop, Centerville’s premier bakery, she absolutely hated how busy it got during the holidays. Orders were up, more items got added to the menu, and people seemed to lose all sense of manners. It was enough to make her crazy. At least her commute home was fairly easy as she lived over the bakery.

She groaned as she climbed up the stairs to her and her boyfriend’s one-bedroom apartment she shared with her boyfriend Ron. She wondered if he was going to be home as he was as busy as she was, what with being one of the town policemen and all. She opened the door to the pleasant smell of garlic balsamic cooking.

“Hey honey bear,” Ron greeted her with a kiss, wearing one of her aprons. “How was your day?”

“Insane,” she replied. She peeked into the gallery kitchen. “What ya making?”

Ron took her hand and guided her to the living room, sitting her down on the couch. “It’s a surprise,” he told her with a grin.

“A surprise,” she repeated.

Ron nodded. “You relax. I’m almost done.”

He scurried back into the kitchen as Ellie kicked her shoes off and settled back. Ron came back in, handed her a glass of rosé, and darted back into the kitchen. She smiled and turned on the TV; a girl could get used to this.

A short time later, Ron came out.

“Stand up and close your eyes,” he instructed her.

Ellie obliged. He held her hand and guided her into the dining area.

“Ok, open them.”

She did and let out a tiny gasp of surprise. The tiny table was set up like a fancy restaurant. Ron had placed a red checkered tablecloth on the round table along with simple white dishes, silverware, a vase of three roses, and two candles. He had hung some extra Christmas lights around the room and they gave it a romantic feel.

“Oh, huggy bear,” Ellie exclaimed and hugged him. “It’s beautiful.”

Ron pulled out her seat for her and she sat down. He went into the kitchen and came back carrying two plates; he placed one in front of her. On it was glazed salmon, a loaded baked potato, and carrots.

“Yum, salmon, my fav,” she commented. “It looks delicious, babe.”

“I hope you like it,” he remarked as he sat in his chair. “I did that one recipe you always do.”

She cut a piece and tasted it. “Mm, it so good,” she said with a full mouth. “I love it.”

He thanked her. He had been planning the dinner all week and had hoped it would be a success. He was glad the food had turned out good.

“Everything was wonderful, buggy bear,” Ellie said as they finished.

“Thanks, hunny bun,” Ron replied. “I hope you saved room though, I made dessert.”

“You made dessert?” she asked in disbelief.

Ron nodded as he gathered the empty plates. He took them into the kitchen and returned carrying two pink ramekins filled with chocolate lava cake on plates.

“My word,” she exclaimed, “this looks incredible.”

She scooped some out with her spoon and tasted it. It was very tasty.

They finished eating, savoring the food and each other’s company. Ellie went to help Ron clear the table; he stopped her.

“Go sit,” he told her, “I got everything.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind helping,” she said.

Ron shook his head. “It’s alright, I got everything. Besides, you deserve to rest.”

“I really don’t mind,” Ellie protested.

Ron shot her a stern yet playful look. “Am I gonna have to handcuff you to the sofa, little lady?”

Ellie laughed. She kissed him on the lips and went back into the living room to relax. She turned on a movie and snuggled under her pink throw, yawning.

Ron joined her on the couch a short while later.

“What do you want to watch?” she asked him as he sat down on the well-worn sofa.

“Whatever you want to watch,” he told her as he handed her a glass of eggnog.

Ellie gave him a funny look. “You know I already bought all you Christmas presents, Officer Peterson,” she teased him.

“I know,” Ron told her. “Of course I wouldn’t mind getting that special edition Kylo Ren lightsaber. That’d be real nice to get.”

Ellie tickled his side and snuggled up to him. They continued to watch the Christmas movie on TV. She soon fell asleep. Ron just smiled. He definitely was having a perfect Christmas.


End file.
